Hinata, Arigatō
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hari dimana Naruto menikahi Hinata. Mereka sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki satu sama lain. Terutama Naruto, baginya Hinata adalah sesuatu yang terlalu tinggi untuk dimilikinya—bahkan jika hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun. /"Terimakasih Hinata, terimakasih telah membuatku merasa—berharga."/ NARUHINA CANON / NyarisLemon!/ RnR please :-)


Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya dibanding melihat orang-orang tercintanya berkumpul dan tersenyum bersama.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya daripada melihat mereka semua yang menyayanginya memasang wajah bahagia.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya dibanding hari dimana dia bisa membalas perasaan wanitanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa lebih membahagiakan Uzumaki Naruto daripada hari dimana dia mempersunting wanita yang paling mencintainya—dan dicintainya.

Mengucapkan janji suci-nya pada Hyūga Hinata. Memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Menciumnya sebagai seorang suami di bawah pohon sakura. Menjadikannya sebagai teman menghabiskan sisa hidup sampai dia mati, menjadikan Hinata Ibu dari anak-anaknya, menjadikan Hinata satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatinya.

Uzumaki Hinata. Dia sekarang adalah miliknya—milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia telah menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Satu-satunya wanita yang dapat menghapus rasa takutnya akan kesepian. Satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Naruto merasa berharga.

Hinata... Hanya wanita itu yang mampu melakukan semuanya. Hanya wanita yang kini ada dalam genggamannya di bawah pohon sakura—yang menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup melindunginya dan tersenyum.

Hinata sangat cantik dengan kimono putihnya, begitu sempurna tergambar sebagai sosok yang suci, tersenyum begitu indah selembut kepribadiannya.

Bunga merah yang tersemat di helai indigo Hinata membuat Naruto gemas—cemburu, karenanya, wanitanya menjadi berkali lipat terlihat lebih mempesona. Membuat tangannya gemas untuk ikut merasakan lembut surai itu.

Tak tahan—Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata pelan, membuat wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang-orang yang berkumpul lalu menegadah dan tersenyum dengan rona samar kearahnya.

Ah, harus berapa kali Naruto mengucap rasa syukur karena dapat menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrinya? —dicintai wanita secantik itu?

Naruto balas tersenyum. Jantungnya berteriak nyaring saat tangannya menggapai bahu mungil istrinya, menariknya untuk berbalik kearahnya, membuat mata seindah bulan itu menohoknya secara menyenangkan.

Seolah tahu—dan seolah mengerti, Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyum yang mempermanis wajahnya, Naruto pun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya.. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa bahagianya pada Hinata atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Lalu—Naruto mencium wanitanya, di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran.

Tak perduli dengan teman-temannya yang mulai bersorak heboh, Naruto malah tersenyum penuh arti, dia hanya menatap Hinata dan mencoba menyampaikan segala rasa syukurnya—pada Hinata.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan lembut, lalu dia berbisik pelan,

"Hinata, Arigatō..."

.

—

.

_**Hinata, Arigatō**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_[ Dksfgxo © 2014 ]_

_Typo(s), Oneshot, Nyaris lemon(?)._

_Romance/Drama_

_Rated T+_

_NARUTO x HINATA_

_Ket : Setting cerita saat NaruHina menikah ya di ending movie The Last^^_

_._

—

_._

Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah berani bermimpi sejauh ini.

Naruto memiliki Hinata yang cantik sebagai istrinya, memiliki wanita sehebat Hinata yang sangat mencintainya—Naruto tidak pernah berani bermimpi setinggi itu—sungguh.

Dan Hinata tidak pernah berani bermimpi sejauh ini—menjadi seorang nyonya Uzumaki, dan dicintai sama besar oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Menjadi pendamping pria itu, dan ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Mereka tidak pernah sama sekali berani bermimpi sebesar itu—membayangkannya pun tak sampai hati.

Bahkan Hinata sendiripun, selama dia mencintai Naruto—dia sama sekali tidak berharap untuk disambut dan balas dicintai oleh Naruto. Dia tidak berani—dia takut kecewa. Mencintai Naruto sudah merupakan mimpi terbesarnya selama ini.

Naruto juga tidak menyangka, dia tidak berharap terlalu banyak untuk hidupnya, tapi—bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah sesuatu yang terlalu tinggi untuk dimilikinya—bahkan jika itu hanya dalam mimpinya, Naruto tidak pernah berani.

Tapi mereka sama-sama sadar, bahwa orang yang berjalan disamping mereka kini adalah sebuah kenyataan, seseorang yang menggenggam tangan mereka dengan erat adalah sosok yang nyata. Melangkah bersama menapaki rumput yang tumbuh dengan baik di pekarangan kediaman Hyūga.

Hinata menunduk dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, pipinya merona samar akibat seseorang yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan.

Dia—Naruto-kun. Naruto-nya.

Naruto juga tak berbeda jauh dari Hinata—pipinya memiliki remah kemarahan yang lucu, jantungnya marathon bersamaan dengan langkah seirama mereka yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar pengantin mereka.

Ya, acara pernikahan memang baru saja selesai. Dan kedua mempelai ini sedang melakukan perjalanannya menuju kamar mereka.

Naruto mengusak rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas sekilas—dia sedang mencoba membuang rasa gugupnya. Hinata menyadari itu dan menoleh, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Naruto-kun lelah?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Naruto tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, "Yah—" kemudian warna merah di pipi rubahnya terlihat semakin jelas saat dia melanjutkan, "—tapi aku senang. Hehehe."

Kali ini balik Hinata yang menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang pasti sudah sangat memerah.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terus tersenyum kemudian, mengeratkan tautan serasi mereka hingga ketika akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di mansion pribadi milik keluarga Hinata.

Mansion itu terletak di timur pekarangan klan Hyūga, memiliki sebuah kamar yang luas yang menghadap ke sebuah kolam ikan.

Bahkan Naruto sendiri sempat takjub dengan kekayaan klan Hyūga yang ternyata benar-benar kaya.

Merasa menjadi kewajibannya—Hinata menuntun Naruto untuk berjalan lebih dulu, menggeser pintunya dan terus menuntun Naruto hingga masuk ke dalam. Kali ini Naruto yang menutup pintu.

Kemudian keduanya hanya bengong, mereka berdua masih berdampingan dengan tangan tertaut, berdiri di depan pintu memandangi kasur yang sudah didesain khas kamar pengantin—penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar (pasti Ino dan Sakura yang melakukannya!)—dan juga sebuah lilin dengan api kecil yang berada di meja nakas menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu.

Naruto dan Hinata sontak merona hampir bersamaan.

Hinata menunduk malu, dan Naruto mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup.

Si pirang yang melakukannya duluan, Naruto nyengir untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya lalu membawa Hinata berjalan kearah kasur.

Hinata duduk di tepi kasur, sedangkan yang Naruto lakukan adalah melepas jasnya dan menyimpannya asal. Hinata pun membersihkan wajahnya dari riasan menggunakan tisu, dia tetap duduk di tepi kasur sementara tubuhnya menghadap kesebuah cermin besar yang ada disisi kamar.

Naruto sudah selesai, jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari riasan melalui cermin.

Hinata agak merona diperhatikan seperti itu, meski dia bukan Hinata yang super pemalu seperti dulu, tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang pemalu jika mendapat perhatian lebih dari si Uzumaki—meskipun sekarang dia sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Ketika Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan bunga merah yang sejak pagi tersemat di rambutnya, Naruto tiba-tiba memekik, "Jangan!" Dia lalu mendekat.

Hinata sontak menjauhkan kembali tangannya dan menatap Naruto yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto terdiam, memandang Hinata dengan penuh arti sesaat, kemudian dia nyengir, "Kau cantik memakai itu. Jangan dilepas, aku menyukainya."

Hinata tertegun, wajahnya merona kembali lalu diapun mengangguk kecil—menurut.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, dia mengusap sayang kepala Hinata lalu menunduk—mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata sejenak.

Putri sulung Hyūga Hiashi itupun refleks memandang Naruto lagi, dia berdebar dengan perlakuan lembut prianya. Terlihat dari wajah ayunya yang menggugup manis.

Naruto balas menatap wanitanya, wajahnya melembut dan terkesan sendu. Hinata bingung, meski dia senang karena Naruto bersikap romantis barusan, tapi dia langsung khawatir melihat perubahan wajah tampan suaminya.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto malah berlutut di hadapan Hinata, hingga pandangan gadis itu mengikuti pergerakan Naruto dengan bingung dan terkejut, apalagi setelah itu Naruto meraih tangan mungilnya untuk digenggam.

Iris biru menghanyutkan itu menengadah menatap langsung kearah iris keunguan milik Hinata; rasanya hangat, begitu banyak cinta dan—sangat tulus. Hinata dapat merasakannya, dia tidak sedang menghibur diri, tapi—sungguh, Hinata benar-benar merasakan semua perasaan itu sampai-sampai dia merasa tidak bisa bernafas.

"Hinata..." Naruto memanggil namanya dengan lembut... Begitu pelan, seolah sebuah kesalahan besar apabila dia tidak menjaga intonasi ketika mengucapkan namanya.

Rasa gugup Hinata menguap dalam sekejap, berganti rasa khawatir melihat betapa seriusnya laki-laki ini mulai berbicara.

"Um? A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Hinata mencoba menyelami perasaan Naruto melalui matanya, pria itu terlihat sangat sedih, mata biru itu sedikit berair membuat Hinata tambah khawatir.

Melihat raut gadisnya yang berubah khawatir, Naruto segera memasang senyum tipisnya lalu mengusap tangan mungil Hinata pelan; seolah berkata 'Jangan khawatir.'

"Terimakasih... Hinata." Naruto berucap sekali lagi, Hinata menatap suaminya dengan seksama—mencoba menyimak hal yang ingin disampaikan Naruto.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi istriku..." tambah Naruto dengan senyum kecilnya, Hinata mengangguk. Lebih dari itu, Hinata tahu Naruto ingin berbicara lebih dari sekedar tentang hal itu.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku—" Naruto mulai menunduk, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata, lalu melanjutkan, "—sejak dulu hingga saat ini."

Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati bahu tegap Naruto yang bergetar, dia menyentuh pundak kanan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, lalu bergeser beralih menyentuh rahang Naruto yang tertunduk dan mengangkatnya secara perlahan.

Hingga iris indah keduanya kembali bertemu saling menyejukkan.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata basahnya, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk ikut menangis bersama suaminya. Dia mengusap lembut pipi basah Naruto sambil terus menangis, menyeka setiap air mata yang keluar membasahi pipi itu.

"Terimakasih Hinata... Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasa—berharga." Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Hinata memeluk kepala Naruto, menenggelamkan wajah basah pria itu kearahnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Naruto-kun—" bisik Hinata dengan suara bergetar, dia menarik kembali wajah Naruto dan menangkup wajah pria itu agar menatapnya, "—kau pantas dicintai—dan kau berharga Naruto-kun, terutama bagiku..." cicit Hinata sembari menghapus air mata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum disela tangisnya, Naruto kembali menangis dengan bahagia. Dan entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Hinata menarik wajah Naruto mendekat dan meraih bibir pria itu untuk bibirnya.

Dan—Hinata mencium Naruto.

Awalnya, sebagai seorang yang polos tentu saja Hinata hanya menyatukan bibir mereka. Hingga akhirnya Naruto yang mengambil alih, dia perlahan berdiri dan mulai menciumi wanitanya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tangan-tangan yang tak mungkin diam saja membuat satu-persatu kain mereka luruh secara mengesankan. Juga—jangan lupakan betapa indahnya ketika dua pasang mata itu saling bertukar tatapan memuja.

Naruto bergetar saat tangannya menyentuh punggung telanjang Hinata yang lembut dan seharum padang lavender. Dia nyaris menggila ketika Hinata membalasnya dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Kewarasannya semakin mengikis bersamaan dengan lilin di kamar mereka yang semakin lama semakin kecil—hingga akhirnya kamar mereka berakhir menggelap.

Menyisakan kedua manusia itu dalam kegiatan malam mereka.

Tapi ditengah kegilaannya, sangat menakjubkan ketika Naruto masih dapat mengingat satu hal yang ingin dikatakannya semalaman ini pada Hinata.

Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual akibat sensasi asing menyenangkan yang menderanya secara bersamaan, tapi dia malah tersenyum tepat beberapa senti didepan wajah Hinata hingga hidung keduanya bertemu. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan dalam lalu berkata,

"Eungh—Okusan, arigatō..."

Lalu Naruto mencium Hinata-nya lagi.

—

.

.

—

FIN

A/N : Gimana? Apa ini cukup untuk ngebuat kalian nimpukin aku pake sendal swallow? XD hahaha. Gaje sih emang, kurang greget dan nanggung(?) lagi ya? Hahaha. Maaf deh ya kalau ini ngga banget. Pokoknya ini cuma bentuk pelampiasan aku yang lagi Greget banget sama NaruHina :* Semoga suka, semoga menghibur, semoga kalian seneng bacanya dan semoga kalian mau review setelahnya. Boleh kok flame, asalkan ada alasannya dan ngeflame ceritanya ya, jangan characternya^^

Sudah diedit^^ makasih banyak buat **nectarinia**:D sangat ngebantu sekali, MAKASIH. Iya, aku kapok deh nggak akan nekat lagi hehehe. Semoga sudah lebih baik ya~

Oya terimakasih juga buat yang sudah RnR di fict NH-ku yang** She Is**, seneng deh baca review kalian^^ maaf ya ngga bisa bales, aku ngetik dan publish semuanya di tab, jadi agak rempong dan banyak typo. Gomenasai minna~

Mau review lagi? Plis-pliiiis~

141224


End file.
